


Protective

by Vegorott



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki becomes a parent, Transphobia, mentioned emotional/physical abuse, story will hit heavy subjects, tags will be added as needed, thor is uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It's 3 a.m. when Loki receives a knock on his door, on the door to the house no one knew even existed and is shocked to find a crying Peter on his porch. Loki calls in for help from an unlikely source and grows attached to the young man as he learns of the new 'hero' that has been giving Peter a harsher time than he could have ever imagined someone doing to a child.





	1. Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post on Tumblr on @write-it-motherfuckers  
> I also have been dying to get into the Marvel/DC fandom more in-depth and decided to give it a go

Loki, God of mischief, of trickery, of pure chaos, sat in his comfortable chair, the plush so thick that he sunk several inches every time he’d sit. A book laid across his lap and a large mug of tea was in his hand. It was a raspberry flavor from a new brand that he was falling in love with. The fire was crackling softly and with it being so late into the night, the warmth from flames was welcoming since the house had a nice chill to it. 

“I beg your pardon!?” Loki gasped out after almost choking on his tea since the door was suddenly being knocked on. “Who in the world is here? At this time? And here?” Loki placed his book and mug down on the end table, muttering to himself as he headed over to his door. Loki peeked through the window and blink in shock when he saw who was standing on his porch. 

“Um...H-Hello, Mr. Loki, sir.” A soaked Peter Parker awkwardly greeted when Loki opened the door. He was wearing his Spider-Man outfit except for the mask and with how red his eyes were, Loki could tell that he had been or still was crying. 

“Peter, right?” Loki asked, getting a head nod. “Come in and head into the kitchen, I don’t want you dripping on my new carpet.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Loki...sir.” Peter sniffed and headed into the house. 

“Don’t call me sir, please.” Loki gestured to his kitchen table, indicating for the young man to sit. 

“Sorry, Mr. Loki” Peter cleared his throat since his voice cracked. Loki stepped to the nearby hallway and opened a small closet. ”

“Just Loki.” Loki came back into the kitchen and handed Peter a towel. 

“Thank you, Loki.” Peter started patting the towel to his face. 

“Now, I have some questions.” Loki leaned against the kitchen counter. “How did you find me? No one has been able to find this place, not even Thor and he’s the most stubborn about knowing where I am.” 

“It wasn’t that hard,” Peter said with a shrug. 

“Really? Not that hard?” Loki scoffed. 

“Well, you seem to care for peace while at the same time wishing the be close enough to watch some shows from what Mr. Thor has told me.” Peter was now hugging the soft towel to his chest. “And-” 

“You are definitely Tony Stark’s apprentice.” Loki sighed, cutting off Peter’s deductions. “And since my door isn’t currently being blasted off its hinges, I’m assuming he doesn’t know you’re here.”

“No, he’s...he’s been sick.” Peter was now picking at the towel. “Really sick and this new…” Peter stopped and shook his head. “I want to ask you something.” 

“I figured as much since you arrived alone, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain and crying.” 

“I wasn’t crying.” Peter weakly protested. 

“What do you need to know? I have a good book and a fresh cup of tea that’s going cold waiting for me in the other room.” Loki glanced towards the other room, really wanting to just walk out but more curious to know what the young man wanted. 

“You’re good at making it so no one can find you,” Peter said.

“Clearly I need to get better if a fourteen-”

“Fifteen.”

“Fifteen-year-old child can find me.” There was a pause as Peter looked at Loki and it wasn’t long until he was sighing. “Yes, I’m good at making it so no one can find me, what of it?” 

“I need to disappear.” Loki went stiff at Peter’s request. “I...I just can’t be here anymore. Please, please make it so I’m gone and I’ll never bother you again.” Peter’s voice started to crack again as tears formed in his eyes. 

“Excuse me, but you wish to disappear?” Loki was racking his brain for a possible reason. 

“Yes. I don’t care where I end up, I just can’t be here anymore and I can’t have anyone, not even  _ him,  _ find me.” 

Him?” Loki could feel the hatred that radiated off of Peter when he said that word. While Loki knew next to nothing about Spider-Man, his brother, Thor, knew much more and from the stories told, Peter was the happiest, caring, hero out of them all. “Who is ‘him’?” 

“No one.” Peter shook his head. 

“Doesn’t sound like no one.” Loki stepped over to his electronic tea kettle and turned it on. “It sounds like the payment for me helping you disappear is an explanation.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Children don’t run away from home for no reason. Yes, there are cases when they seem to run away from what seems to be minor things to adults, but it’s a nightmare for someone who barely gets a choice in their life.” Loki spoke as he pulled out a new mug and a box of tea bags. 

“I just need to leave.” Peter’s hands gripped tightly around his mask, causing it to drip some more water on to the floor. 

“I need to know what you’re leaving in order to help you avoid it,” Loki stated. “Do you take sugar or cream?” Loki looked over his shoulder when he didn’t get a response and was greeted with wide eyes of confusion. “I’ll go with both to be safe.” 

“Do-Do I really have to talk about it?” Peter asked, the genuine fear and pain in his voice making Loki turn back towards him. 

“Peter, what did he do?” Loki felt anger building up in his chest as those same eyes were now filling with tears once again. Loki was far from being a ‘good guy’, he’s killed, manipulated and destroyed other’s lives, but he was no monster to children. 

“I-It’s just...he-he...he doesn’t…” Peter started struggled to speak and was pulling at the chest of his clothing as if it was getting tighter and tighter. He looked at the kettle and a few seconds later it went off, the whistling filling the silence. Loki flicked the switch to get the kettle to stop and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought for a moment. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to call him.” He grunted. “Do you like strawberries?” Loki asked, grabbing the pack of tea bags and pulling one out. 

“Yeah,” Peter answered as he watched Loki pour steaming water into a cup and placed a bag into it. 

“I’ll be right back, stay here, don’t touch anything.” Loki placed the mug on the table along with a small bowl of sugar cubes and a metal pitcher. “Don’t touch anything.” He repeated and left the room. 

“Does that mean I can’t drink the tea?” Peter asked himself quietly. 


	2. Reinforcements

“I have arrived!” Thor loudly announced as he barged into, what was previously known as, Loki’s secret home. He smiled when he found Peter sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the cup of tea. “Young Peter, for what do I owe the pleasure of being here with you as well?” 

“So much for disappearing.” Peter sighed. 

“Disappearing? Are you trying to learn some of the magic Loki uses?” Thor noticed that the tea was no longer steaming and he knew how much Loki hated cold tea unless it was purposely iced. “Might I ask why you’re staring at your drink and not, well, drinking it? Is it part of your trick?”

“Loki said not to touch anything and I don’t know if that meant the drink as well,” Peter admitted, hating that he did so the moment it came out. He felt like he sounded really dumb.

“Loki does have a habit of not being clear of their thoughts.” Thor chuckled. Peter looked at Thor when he caught that he has used ‘their’, had he been using the wrong pronoun the whole time? Is that why Loki didn’t want to be referred to as ‘Mr’ or ‘sir’? “Are you troubled?” Thor saw the panic in Peter’s eyes. 

“What have I told you about knocking and not just barging in?” Loki huffed as he came back into the room, his attire changing into something more formal. Thor tilted his head and looked at Loki’s hands for a moment before breaking out his smile again. 

“Brother! How have you been!?” Thor greeted and pulled Loki in for a hug. Peter made his well known ‘confused face’ as he tried to decipher what had happened. It only took a second for Peter to see that Loki now had a ring on his left hand, something that hadn’t been there before. What made him sure that it wasn’t just a ring he liked to wear was that the ring was on his pointer finger, it had to be a sign or something that told Thor to go from ‘they’ to ‘brother’. 

“Loki...can I ask a blunt question?” Peter asked hands tucked away into his lap to show he had done what Loki said. 

“You’ve already asked some unexpecting ones, might as well add to the list.” Loki managed to free himself from his much larger sibling’s hold. 

“Are you gender fluid?” Peter wondered if he should have asked when he saw Loki stiffen and Thor blinked in shock. 

“Even Tony took longer to catch on and you had to tell me,” Thor said. 

“I’m honestly not as shocked as I thought I’d be. The younger generation on Earth is much more aware and knowledgable on these things.” Loki sighed. “But, yes, I am. Took years and coming to Earth to finally find a name for it.” 

“That’s what the ring’s for,” Thor added, pointing the Loki’s hand. 

“I think he’s caught on to that.” Loki rolled his eyes, unconsciously playing with said ring. 

“A classmate of mine wears a bracelet of different colors,” Peter said, eyes brightening as he spoke. “Green for he, purple for she and black for they.” Peter let out a little chuckle. “They said they wanted to use blue but their dog ate their blue bracelet.” 

“I’ll not wear my ring for they, but that’s gotten some confusion when I’ve misplaced it and Thor just gets lost when I correct him.”

“They forgot to wear a bracelet once and no one knew what to do and they just looked at everyone and went ‘I have a name, dumbasses’ and I almost peed from laughing.” Peter ended up laughing from the memory and it got a chuckle from Loki. “Like, it was so obvious that no one could think of it and the way they said it with a deadpan face was just-” Peter made a loud kissing sound as he put his pinched fingers to his lips and moved them away with flair. 

“I’m sorry to ruin the mood, but I was told to come cause there was an emergency with Peter and I don’t see any, he looks well,” Thor said. Loki nodded his head and hummed while Peter’s shoulders slumped. 

“Peter arrived at my door crying-”

“Manly tears.” 

“-and asked me to help him disappear-”

“You could yeet me to another planet.”

“-but I can tell that...yeet?” Loki looked at Peter with his own confused face. 

“Like, yeet.” Peter threw his hand out. “Like, pick me up and throw me like Mjolnir.” There was a pause before Loki just let out a sigh and continued on. 

“Something has happened to Peter and he won’t explain.” 

“I wouldn’t say-” Peter stopped when Loki made a mouth with his hand and closed it. Peter hummed between forcibly closed lips and tapped at them. 

“When did you learn that?” Thor asked.

“Recently and how I wish I had sooner,” Loki said and stepped in front of Peter to prevent Thor from getting distracted again. “Tony is sick?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Thor rubbed his neck, his mood dropping. “He’s been out for a few months, no one will tell us what it is, not even Tony but...yeah.” 

“Who’s the one that’s been with Peter?” 

“He’s a friend of Tony’s, but that’s all I know, I haven’t been in the New York area for a while and am ‘out of the loop’ as they say.” Thor leaned over, giving Peter two thumbs up and Peter nodded in confirmation, letting him know that was the right phrase. 

“Do you know how to find him?” Loki moved to block Peter again. “I want to have a few words with him.” 

“Words or stabs?”

“Yes.” 

“Loki.” 

“It’ll only be until he admits what he’s done and the severity will be determined by the crime,” Loki stated, crossing his arms. “I’ve been so good lately, haven’t I earned a little fun?” 

“You don’t earn the right to kill someone and...wait,” Thor gently pushed Loki aside, crouching down in front of Peter. “Is Tony’s friend the one that caused you to cry?” Peter just looked away, still unable to speak. “But, he’s a child?” Thor turned his head towards Loki. “Who would ever harm a child?” 

“You’re not allowed to hit him with your hammer if I’m not allowed at least one stab,” Loki said.

“You’re allowed to have as many as you like.” Thor straightened back up. “I can try to contact Steve or Bruce so that they can watch Peter while we handle this.” 

“If you’re getting anyone, it should be Natasha. She’s fierce and can understand most of the phrases Peter uses.” Loki’s suggestion came out more like a statement. 

“Her or Clint, they’re both like that and-”

“Do I get a say in this!?” Peter’s shout got both of the Gods to look at him. 

“Looks like my spell isn’t as strong as I thought.” Loki huffed. 

“I’m sorry but, no, I’m not letting this happen, this is stupid.” Peter got up and slipped his mask on. “Thank you for the tea and letting me dry off, but I’ll go disappear on my own.” 

“Peter, wait!” Both Thor and Loki tried to get the young man to stop but Peter was out of the door and swinging away before they could barely finish speaking. 

“I’m getting tired of making phone calls for that kid,” Loki grumbled.

“You’ve only made one so far...oh.” Thor scratched his cheek when he caught on to what Loki was saying. 


	3. Ice-Cream Tears

“It has been a long time, my friend,” Thor spoke into the phone, Tony’s voice sounding muffled to Loki from through the speaker. “I’m glad to hear that you’re stable…” Thor scrunched his brows. “Was that supposed to be funny?” Loki rolled his eyes as they walked, his house now just a dot as they went towards New York, hoping that Peter would at least head there first. 

“Get to the point, you can catch up later and not use all of my phone battery,” Loki said. 

“That’s just Loki but I did call you to ask something.” Thor chuckled as Tony responded and Loki really didn’t want to know what was being said. “It’s about Peter-wait, wait, he’s fine, kind of. Well, it seems that-” Thor stopped when Loki snatched the phone away from him. 

“Where would Peter run off to when he’s upset?” Loki asked into the phone. 

“Why? What did you do? I swear if you hurt him I will find a way out of this hospital and-”

“I didn’t hurt him, he’s pouting.” Loki could feel the sickness in Tony’s voice, he sounded much worse than he had thought. Was he actually going to pull through? I that why he’s had his friend watching over Peter? 

“Pouting?” Tony asked.

“Pouting?” Thor echoed, making a face when Loki held his hand up to it. 

“Yes, pouting. Thor managed to beat him in a card game that apparently had a bet attached to it and he’s running away from it, we want to find him and bring him back to the house since it very much past his bedtime.” Loki lied with ease, something Thor hated he was able to do. 

“Peter doesn’t have a bedtime.” Tony scoffed. “Even if he did, he’d never obey it.” 

“That’s why we’re looking for him,” Loki said.

“How did you, out of all people, get involved with hunting down Peter to get him to sleep? Haven’t you been absent for almost a year?” Tony was getting suspicious and Loki could tell, he needed to get his answer now. 

“It’s a long story and both you and Peter need to get some rest if you ever want to get better.” Loki waited as the other end of the line went silent except for a soft beeping. 

“Find MeeMaw’s Ice-Cream Parler and go to the roof of the building to the right of it. Goodbye.” Tony spoke harshly and he hung up. 

“Rude,” Loki muttered and pocketed his phone. 

“Why didn’t you tell Tony about his friend? Surely he’d want to know if Peter is in trouble.” Thor asked.

“It’s Tony’s friend that’s causing the trouble and Tony was most likely the one that told him to watch Peter. If he finds out that the friend is hurting Peter, he’d never live it down and he sounds as if he can’t handle that.” Loki answered honestly for once. 

“Can’t handle it? I mean, he’ll be sad, but what do you mean by can’t handle it?” 

“It’ll kill him,” Loki said bluntly and kept walking while Thor stopped. “Do you know where this ‘MeeMaw’s’ is?” Loki asked, turning when he saw that Thor was no longer next to him. “Thor?” 

“Kill him?” Thor’s voice was soft with worry. 

“It won’t happen if we take care of this ourselves.” Loki kept walking, no longer able to look at Thor since the sorrow in his face made Loki’s chest pinch and he hated that feeling. “The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can have you lot out of my hair.” 

“MeeMaw’s is to the left,” Thor said with a point of his finger when Loki started going the wrong way. 

“I knew that.” Loki huffed.

“Sure.” Thor held out the word and followed Loki for a while, giving directions on the occasion and seeing that Loki was annoyed by it. Thor knew Loki didn’t like being told what to do, a life of it would make anyone want to disobey. When Thor saw the sign for the ice-cream parlor, he pointed it out right away so that Loki could go on his own without him needing to speak and he had to pick up the pace when Loki was able to go at his normal pace. How one so small could move so fast was always a mystery to Thor. 

“Alright, throw me up and I’ll get the fire escape’s ladder.” Loki waited to be basically lifted up due to Thor’s height but a yelp came out of him when the hands on his hips sent him flying all the way up to the roof. Loki was still trying to recover from the sudden toss as Thor landed next to him and that got Loki to come back into reality. “Ladder! I said ladder! Do you know what a ladder is!? Was your hair in the way!?” Loki scolded. 

“Young Peter!” Thor walked away from Loki and Loki just scoffed before heading over as well.

“Just leave me alone,” Peter said with a sniff, stuffing a spoon filled with ice cream into his mouth. 

“Do you plan on eating that whole thing of ice-cream on your own?” Loki asked, gesturing to the gallon jug of ice-cream Peter had hugged to his chest. 

“Maybe,” Peter mumbled, eating another spoonful. 

“Why don’t you want us to help you with your problem?” Thor asked, plopping himself down on the floor with Peter. “Or at least tell us what he’s doing.” 

“No,” Peter said into the ice-cream. 

“Why not? If we know-”

“Then it’ll make it true!” Peter shouted, hands squeezing the plastic carton and cracking it, the ice-cream coming out and landing on the ground several feet away from him, almost hitting Loki’s shoes. “It’ll make everything that he’s...that he’s…” Peter’s voice cracked as he started to cry. Thor looked at Loki for help and all Loki could do was make a face and awkwardly gesture with his arms, telling Thor to hug the young man. Thor nodded his head and slowly wrapped his arms around Peter, flinching when Peter went into the embrace and started to cry into his chest. “I can’t go back! I can’t! Please, please don’t make me!” 

“I...uh...there, there?” Thor patted at Peter’s back, looking at Loki once more. Loki made several movements, clearly having an internal argument before grunting and going over to the two. 

“Peter? Peter?” Loki poked at Peter’s shoulder, heart hurting a bit at the sight of Peter’s tear-stained face. “You can stay with me.” 

“R-Really?” Peter sat up and away from Thor, who was looking at his soaked chest. 

“Yes, I have a spare room in the back and, for the time being, you can stay and ‘disappear’.” 

“Thank you!” Loki went stiff when Peter hopped up and hugged him. 

“This I only until Tony gets better,” Loki said to a smiling Thor through gritted teeth. 


	4. Tell Him Hi

“Go up the stairs to the third door on your left. It’s a spare bedroom that you can use.” Loki stated as the three entered into his home. 

“Cool!” Peter said before taking off, jumping up the stairs five at a time and reaching the top before Loki could finish his next breath. 

“Why would you have a spare room in your secret house?” Thor asked. “Have you been having visitors? Loki! Have you been having-”

“I am not discussing that with you!” Loki quickly cut Thor off before he could get into detail about some very personal questions. 

“My baby brother’s all grown up.” Thor teased. “Although, wouldn’t you want them to stay in your room.” Thor scratched at his chin. “Are you not a cuddler?” 

“Thor, I will kick you out,” Loki warned. “And I didn’t have a spare room until about five minutes ago.” 

“Is that why you were muttering under your breath? I thought you were just pouting.” Thor shrugged. 

“I don’t pout.” Loki protested. 

“I could call Tony again, I’m sure he has pictures,” Thor said with a grin, chuckling when Loki just scoffed and walked into his kitchen. “Why did you offer to take Peter in?” Thor suddenly asked as Loki was now searching his cabinets for nighttime tea, knowing he was going to need it to get any sleep tonight. 

“I’m allowing him to sleep in my home, I’m not taking him in,” Loki stated, finding the box of tea. 

“You could have sent him off to be alone.” 

“He’s a child, he shouldn’t be alone, he doesn’t know how to completely take care of himself.” 

“I could take him in.” Thor offered.

“A child can’t care for a child.” Loki went over to his kettle and sighed when he found that there was no water left. 

“Natasha, Bruce, Clint even has children, Steve-”

“Enough.” Loki’s voice was just loud enough to be heard as he turned on the sink. “What do you want me to say? How do I get you off of my back for this? Yes, I’m allowing Peter to live here and yes, I don’t like seeing children in pain. I may be a Frost Giant but I am no monster.” There was a tense silence as the two stared at each other, the only sound being of the water filling the kettle. 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Thor stated, breaking the strange stare-off. Loki just shook his head and turned off the sink, placing the kettle back on its burner. “He’s a smart kid, as I’m sure you’re aware.” Thor cleared his throat and started to head out. “Call if you need anything, I can be here faster than lightning.” He weakly joked as Loki placed a tea bag into a mug. “But, seriously, if you ever need any help with him. Call.” Thor waited, body going tense as he waited for some kind of snark from Loki.

“Keep it charged. Can’t call what’s dead.” That was enough to get Thor to perk up. 

“Will do. Good...well, morning.” Thor chuckled. “I’ll be seeing you.” Thor only got a head nod from Loki but it was enough to let him leave with a smile. 

Loki was finally left alone after, what felt like hours when in reality it had only been a little over one. Heros moved too fast for their own good. Loki went over to his table and sat down in the chair, looking over at the other end and realizing he was going to need a second chair for Peter. He was going to need a lot of things for Peter and he didn’t know what all he needed. He knew there was going to be an increase in food in his house but what does Peter eat? Does he have allergies? Do heroes with a healing factor even have allergies? Was he a picky eater? Was he vegetarian? Pescatarian? Kosher? What about clothes? Loki made his own, could he make Peter some? What about entertainment? Does Peter read? Would he want electronics? Could he ask Thor to get those because he knew he’d never hear the end of it from either Peter or Thor if he stole some? 

What was he thinking!?

Loki jumped a little in his seat when the kettle went off, having been lost in thought. He took a moment to curse at himself for getting scared before getting up and turning off the burner, pouring the water into the mug. At least Loki didn’t have to worry about getting more cup or mugs since he had enough for a whole city in his kitchen. Loki stirred in a spoonful of honey before placing it into the sink and heading upstairs with his tea, a sudden urge to just lay down hitting him. 

“Loki seems cool.” Peter’s voice came through the cracked door that Loki had made into a spare bedroom. Loki was no awake. Who was Peter talking to? He didn’t have his phone on him, he came here with nothing. “I just had to get away from him.” Loki slowly walked up to the door, knowing of Peter’s ‘Spidey senses’ but it was just for danger, right? “I know he’s called a bad guy, but he seems like he just wants to belong like everyone else, he’s just gone about it the bad way some times.” Loki managed to peek in, expecting to see Peter on a phone but was shocked to see him sitting on the window sill, looking up at the sky. “I’m making the right choice, right? Like, was this the best idea? I’m a superhero for crying out loud and I can’t fight back? I can’t fight back?” Peter let out a laugh of disbelief. “I wish you were still here, I wish that you could tell me what to do, I wish…” Peter rubbed at his eyes and sniffed. “I could save you from everything in the world, but I couldn’t save you from time. I-I couldn’t...” Loki knocked on the door when he could hear that Peter was crying once more. 

“I made some night tea,” Loki said as he stepped in, catching Peter quickly wiping his tears away. Loki knew the feeling of crying for a whole day and how much it tears you down, how it fogs your mind and how all you want to do is scream and pass out. 

“Night tea?” Peter asked, his voice coming out in croaks. 

“It’ll help you sleep,” Loki explained, setting the mug down on the bed’s end table. “I don’t want you up all night and bothering me,” Loki added when Peter looked at him with bright eyes. “Don’t think anything of it.” 

“Thank you. I’ll try my best to stay out of your way.” Peter smiled at Loki. 

“I doubt that,” Loki muttered and went back to the door. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Peter said back, a little more joy in his voice than before. Loki closed the door behind him, but not all the way, leaving it just cracked enough so he could hear Peter. “At least he’s not gonna kill me.” Peter chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later, Aunt May and when you see Uncle Ben, tell him hi.” Loki waited until the sounds of Peter moving around stopped and there was a soft creak of the bed. Loki saw the bed lamp turn off and he walked away after that, heading back downstairs to make a new mug of tea for himself. Beginning tomorrow it was going to be a strange new life for the two. 


	5. The First Breakfast

Peter shuffled back and forth between his feet, standing in front of Loki’s bedroom door and trying to gain the courage to knock. He wasn’t sure what he was and wasn’t allowed to touch and he also had no idea where anything was and didn’t want to go through Loki’s kitchen without at least his knowledge. Peter raised a hand and then lowered it, he could wait a little longer, right? He wasn’t that hungry. Peter’s stomach growled loudly and he looked down at it. Maybe he was a little more hungry than he thought. 

“Loki?” Peter said softly, groaning when he got no response. “Loki?” He tried again, a little louder. Still nothing. “Loki?” Peter knocked on the door this time, flinching when he got a grunt in response. “I-I...uh…” Peter took a step back when Loki opened the door.

“What do you need?” Loki asked, raising a brow when he caught that Peter yelped and turned his head away. “Peter?” Loki then noticed that Peter was still wearing in his Spider suit, meaning he slept in it. “You don’t have any clothes, do you?” 

“No,” Peter answered. 

Loki turned and went back into his room, sleeping in his suit could not have been comfortable for the kid. He walked over to a large dresser and opened the bottom drawers, he was sure he had a pair of sweatpants that should fit Peter somewhat. Loki found a pair of black sweatpants and he tossed them to Peter after straightening up. 

“Here, those should at least stay on you.” Loki waited for Peter to talk away. “What?”

“Can I have a shirt, too, please?” Peter asked, staring at the pants and his voice just loud enough for Loki to hear. Peter saying that made Loki realize that he wasn’t wearing a shirt at that moment, was that making Peter uncomfortable? He was in his male form but maybe it was something that Loki didn’t understand. 

“Yeah.” Loki opened the door to his walk-in closet, grabbing the first two shirts in his sleepwear section. He quickly slipped one on himself and gave the other to Peter. “Now, for the reason, you’re knocking on my door?” Loki asked. 

“I got hungry,” Peter said, only getting a look from Loki. “And I wanted to know if I could make pancakes.” 

“Do you know how to make pancakes?” 

“I’ve watched Mr. Stark do it a few times.” 

“No. Absolutely not.” Loki stepped out of his room and closed the door. “Go change and I’ll start making up some crepes.”

“Crepes?” Peter tilted his head before smiling and perking up. “Cool!” 

“Do you know what crepes are?” Loki asked.

“Yeah! They’re like skinny pancakes.” Peter happily giggled and took off to his room, leaving Loki to just stand there. 

“But they’re...whatever.” Loki sighed and went down the stairs. 

The first thing Loki did when he went into the kitchen was put fresh water into the kettle and turn it on, he was going to need some high caffeine tea today, he could feel it. There was some peaceful silence as Loki gathered ingredients, turned on the stovetop, and started to make the mix, softly humming to himself as he worked. Loki actually enjoyed cook and baking much more than he’d ever verbally admit, so at least there was one good thing about having the kid here. Loki dropped his spoon into the bowl when there was a sudden crash from upstairs. 

“I’m okay!” Peter called.

“What was that?” Loki called back. 

“The shirt fell.”

“That sounded heavier than a shirt.”

“I was in it,” Peter said before breaking out into laughter. “It worked! I can’t believe it worked!” Loki could only give Peter a glare with a hand on his hip when Peter came bouncing down the stairs. “You’ve never seen that post?” 

“Post? What post?”

“On Tumblr.” 

“What?” 

“I have to educate you.” Peter’s eyes went wide with excitement. 

“Sit. You’re doing no such thing.”

“But-”

“Sit.” Loki pointed at the table and Peter could only pout as he went over, doing what he was told. “I see that the pants fit,” Loki stated, going back to stirring. 

“It has a string so I just tightened it,” Peter responded, looking around the room. 

“We’ll head out later and get you some clothes and anything else you’ll need while you’re here.” Loki glanced over his shoulder and saw Peter picking at his fingers, clearly trying to find something to do. “I have books but I’m assuming you like to do more than reading.” 

“I like to read, what kind of books do you have?” Peter was now kicking his legs around, making Loki take a mental note that Peter cannot stay still to save his life. 

“I have quite the collection actually, head into the living room and that door to your right is to my library.” 

“You have a library!?” Peter bounced up to his feet. “That’s so cool!” He stopped and looked at the kettle right before it went off. 

“Go ahead, just don’t damage any of my books, some of them are first editions.” Loki turned off the kettle. “I’ll come get you when I’m done, what kind of tea do you want?” Loki heard Peter make a strange grunting sound and he saw a look of disgust on Peter’s face. “Do you not like tea?” 

“I mean, it’s fine, it’s just all...bittery.” Peter scrunched up his face at the last word. 

“Let me make you something and if you don’t like that, we’ll stock up on soda or Gatorade or whatever it is teenagers drink.” 

“Water also works.” Peter chuckled. “Teenagers don’t live on only caffeine.” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Loki said and started going through his tea boxes. 

“I’m gonna go check out the library,” Peter said, getting a hum from Loki before he took off. 

Peter practically ran to the door Loki talked about, excitement bubbling inside of him as he opened the door. Peter let out a squeak as his jaw dropped at the sight of Loki’s home library. It looked like it was larger than the one in his hometown if that was even possible. Peter walked slowly as if scared to make a sound as he neared one of the many, tall shelves that made their way to the ceiling. Peter found a tall ladder that he assumed Loki used to reach the higher shelves and he climbed up to the very top, finding that there was actually a space between the shelves and the ceiling. Just enough space for him to slide into. Peter smiled and grabbed the first book he saw and went into the nook, nuzzling himself right into the corner. He opened the book and discovered that it was a fiction book and after a quick skim of the summary, it was a sci-fi one. Peter let out one more happy sigh and got comfortable, allowing himself to get lost into the world that formed in his mind, guided by the words on the pages. 


	6. Shopping Break

“Are you still upset that I scared you?” Peter asked, face hidden by his mask as he and Loki walked into the mall. 

“I wasn’t scared,” Loki stated, his own face a different shape so that no one could recognize him. He wasn’t in the mood to have people screaming and running because ‘a bad man’ was there. 

“You screamed.”

“You fell off the shelves.”

“I jumped off.” 

“Spider-man!” Peter turned his head when a little girl ran up to him. “Hi, Mr. Spider-Man!” 

“Hey there, how are you?” Peter crouched down. 

“Why are you here?” The girl asked back.

“I need to do some shopping, even heroes need to shop.” Peter chuckled when the young girl let out a long ‘oh’. 

“It’s Spider-Man!” A man called out. 

“This is what I get for being lazy,” Loki grunted before snapping his fingers, the people who were gathering to crowd around Peter suddenly stopped, blinking and rubbing at their eyes. 

“What did you do?” Peter asked.

“I made you look different to them, you look like any other fifteen year old,” Loki stated. “I can’t believe I thought people could have manners.” 

“Does that mean I can take my mask off?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, no one recognizes you, you’re fine,” Loki said and watched as Peter slipped off his mask and shook his head, getting his hair to fluff out. “Which store do we need to hit?”

“Hot Topic!” Peter squealed and ran into the nearby shop. 

“And the chaos begins.” Loki sighed, following Peter and finding himself stopping in shock. This store wasn’t something he was expecting Peter to go into, the lights were dim, everything was dark and the music playing sounded like someone was just screaming. Loki wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but this threw him off. 

“Do you need any help?” A worker asked, at least, Loki assumed she was a worker. She didn’t seem to be wearing a uniform of any kind, but her attire matched the store and she had a name tag. 

“I’m here with him.” Loki gestured towards Peter, who was looking at the t-shirts. 

“You must be his parent.” The woman giggled. 

“I’m-” Loki stopped himself, it would look a little suspicious for a grown man to be shopping with a teenager if they weren't related. “Yes, he needs some new clothes and I’m letting him shop around.” 

“Just holler if you need anything.” The woman said with a wave and walked away, someone how disappearing in the tiny store. 

“Loki! Look at what I found.” Peter rushed over with a dress in his hands. “If this doesn’t scream you, I don’t know what does.” Loki looked at the article of clothing. It was a dark blue and covered in stars and other symbols that were occult like. 

“It does look nice,” Loki said in a flat tone, raising a brow when Peter laughed happily. 

“Here.” Peter gave Loki the dress. “Do we have a budget or a limit?” 

“No, don’t worry about it and just get some clothes,” Loki stated.

“Awesome!” Peter bounced and went back to shopping. Loki stepped aside so he was out of the way and gave the dress another look over, it was actually really pretty, Loki checked where Peter was before going up to the same women as before. 

“Sorry to bother, but do you have a dressing room?” Loki asked. 

“Yep! It’s the door over there in the left-hand corner.” The woman said. “Make sure to give it a knock before going in.” 

“Thank you.” Loki nodded and walked off. 

“Would it be weird to get two of the same shirt?” Peter hummed to himself. He should probably only grab four or five shirts from here since Hot Topic wasn’t known for getting entire wardrobes in. Maybe he’ll grab some socks too and some necklaces gotta have some bling. 

“Someone said that their cousin said that their neighbor saw Seather stopping a bank robbery without Spider-Man.” Peter went stiff when he heard two other teenagers talking in the area behind him. 

“Seather isn’t a hero, he’s just a babysitter.” The other teen scoffed. “If Iron Man didn’t give him that suit he’d be nothing.”

“How do you know Iron Man gave it to him?”

“Like anyone else could make that, it even has the little light on the center of the chest.” 

“You’re right. But if Seather was without Spider-Man, where’s Spider-Man?” 

“There’s a rumor that Seather was yelling at Spider-Man, calling him a-”

“Peter?” Loki’s voice made Peter jump. “You okay there?” 

“Y-Yeah, I’m ready to check out.” Peter hugged what he had to his chest and he rushed over to the counter. 

“Did you find everything okay?” The man behind the counter asked Peter.

“Yeah.” Peter kept looking over at the two teens as his items were scanned. 

“Did they say something to you?” Loki asked in a whisper. 

“No. They just don’t know.” Peter was now hugging himself. 

“You can step out, I’ll take care of this.” Loki offered. 

“Thanks.” Peter left the store and went to the closest bench, sitting himself down and rubbing at his now aching head. Just hearing that name made his chest tighten, his eyes burn and certain parts of his body feeling too real as memories forced their way into his mind. 

Those hands…

Those words…

Why...why... _ why!? _

“Kid, hey kid, are you okay?” Peter didn’t realize he was crying until he looked up and saw that an elderly couple was looking at him. “Are you lost?” The man asked.

“Where are your parents, sweetie?” The woman asked next. 

“Is something wrong?” Loki came out of the store and headed straight for Peter and the strangers. 

“I think your son’s hurting.” The man said. 

“He sat down and started crying.” The woman added. “He was holding his head and slouched over.”

“I’m fine.” Peter sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “I was just thinking too much.” He stood up and smiled. “I’m fine.” 

“Oh! My granddaughter does that kind of stuff. She likes sweets when she’s had a moment.” The woman explained. 

“I’ll be sure to get him some sweets,” Loki said. “Thank you for making sure he was fine, have a great day.” He smiled at the couple as well and they walked away. “Are you sure you’re fine?” Loki asked when they were gone. “And I don’t just mean at the moment.” 

“I’m okay, I promise.” Peter cleared his throat and looked around. “JCPenny has a lot of clothes and shoes, we can go there next. And they have carts, so we won’t have to hold everything.” Peter perked up when he saw a store next to JCPenny. “Can we go to the bookstore first?” He asked, his excitement clouding over the sorrow he had felt not that long ago. 

“Sure.” Loki agreed, walking towards the shop while Peter had to restrain himself from running. Loki knew he said he was going to stay out of it, but seeing Peter like that was making it impossible to do so. Something happened that was more than Peter was letting on and Loki was already willing to break that promise. He was going to find that man. He was going to get the truth.


	7. A New Mission

“When did you get a tv!?” Peter excitedly asked as he rushed over to the large device. 

“I’ve read that teenagers enjoy spending some time watching it, so I figured I’d make an investment so you’ll leave me alone,” Loki stated in a flat tone from her chair, eyes leaving the words from her book to see that Peter was sitting down in front of the tv with the remote in his hand. “You shouldn’t sit so close to it,” Loki warned. 

“I don’t think I can hurt my eyes.” Peter chuckled. “I have that healing factor.” 

“If you say so.” Loki hummed, finding that she was watching Peter for a bit. Seeing that smile on Peter’s face actually made Loki feel calm herself. Normally, she liked to be alone but having the kid here the past few days have been...interesting. 

“Are you wearing the dress I got you?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, it’s comfortable,” Loki stated. 

“You like it?”

“It’s comfortable.” 

“You like it.” Peter happily rocked a little and went back to the tv. Loki didn’t bother saying anything else, she did like the dress. It was comfortable, the style matched the rest of her wardrobe and it fit perfectly, complimenting the curves to her hips and chest. Peter had a surprisingly good taste for a teenage boy. 

Loki was soon enjoying the moment as he read her book and Peter watched television, having it loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough for Loki to easily tune out. Peter was a good kid, a good strong kid. Who would ever want to hurt him and how? 

A soft buzzing on her thigh told Loki that her phone was going off. She pulled it out and saw that Thor was calling, she was going to answer it, but Thor walked in. At least he managed to call before barging into her home. 

“Mr. Thor?” Peter muted the tv and got up. “What’s up?” 

“Loki called me,” Thor said, looking at Loki real quick before continuing talking. “She said she needed some help.” 

“Help with what?” Peter asked. 

“Adult things,” Thor said, crossing his arms. “Very adult things.”

“Thor, I swear.” Loki sighed, rubbing her forehead while Peter’s eyes went wide. 

“That did sound a bit strange, didn’t it?” Thor chewed on his lip. “Alcohol.” Thor snapped his fingers. “Young ones can’t drink here, right?

“I mean, technically the young ones can drink.” Peter crossed his own arms. 

“He’s copying me,” Thor said in a whisper to Loki. “Is this a type of intimidation?” 

“He’s teasing you, Thor. Let’s just go.” Loki grabbed Thor’s arm and guided him to the kitchen. “Just keep watching tv, Peter,” Loki called and waved her hand, casting a silencing spell. It wasn’t much, it was enough to prevent Peter from eavesdropping. 

“I thought we were letting Peter be? It’s only been a week.” Thor said as soon as Loki nodded that they were fine. 

“He started crying at the mall a few days ago,” Loki said. 

“Why? Did you do something?” Thor asked.

“I bought him clothes. I stepped away for five minutes to try this dress on-”

“It is a pretty dress.” Thor complimented. 

“Thank you, but when I came back, he looked upset. I thought that maybe the store was too small and he needed some air so I finished checking out on my own and when I found him, he was sitting on a bench, crying and having a hard time breathing. An elderly couple found him and his eyes looked like they were glazed over.” Loki looked over at Peter, who was sitting on the floor again and leaning towards the tv, invested in the show he was watching. “I barely know the kid, but I could tell something was off, that it wasn’t him.” 

“Why didn’t you call me as soon as that happened?” Thor asked.

“I wanted to give him some time to recover, I did a little research on it and from what I could gather, it was some sort of anxiety attack. I don’t know much about it and I can’t take him somewhere with professionals because I feel like it has something to do with that friend of Tony’s. What therapist is capable of handling superhero type stress?” Loki started to pace as she spoke. “He’d have to reveal his identity, risk getting his loved ones and the therapist hurt if word goes out and I don’t think Peter would even agree to go in the first place. We can’t make him do anything, we’re not his legal guardians or anything.” 

“Tony could,” Thor suggested. “Or at least, Peter would listen to him. Ever since I believe her name was May, died, Tony took over guardianship of Peter Parker.” 

“Aunt May?” Loki asked. “Was she his guardian?”

“Yeah. His parents died when he was really young, lost his Uncle right before becoming Spider-Man and it’s just been him and May for a while but May passed away in her sleep a few months ago and Tony took him in.” Thor explained. 

“How do you know this?” 

“I’m not scared of communication,” Thor stated, Loki turned away from him and went to the counter. 

“Then why don’t you know about Tony’s friend?” Loki snapped back. 

“I’m not scared of it, doesn’t mean I’m always the best at it.” Thor shrugged.

“If Tony’s his guardian, why didn’t he go to him for help instead of me?” Loki was tempted to start making some tea, she was getting a headache. 

“Maybe he was thinking the same thing that you said before. That hearing that his friend his hurting Peter would kill him?” Thor scratched his cheek. “I’m not him, I don’t know what he’s thinking.” 

“I wish we did.” Loki sighed. 

“When did you start having a heart?” Thor teased. 

“For a long time, Thor,” Loki stated. “I have cried for many nights and I will cry for many more.” 

“Loki?” 

“I have fought my entire life against what I am and who people see me as and I have finally accepted who I am. I can tell that Peter is having a similar fight, there’s something inside of him that he has to push through and whoever the hell this ‘friend’ of Tony’s is, is making it impossible for him to do so.” Loki spoke harshly and through her teeth. 

“I see that the boy has already grown on you,” Thor said, patting Loki’s back with a hand. 

“He’s a child. That’s the only reason I’m going out of my way to stop this. Nothing more.” 

“Whatever you say, sister.” Thor shook his head. “So, how do you suggest we go about this?” 

“We’re going to have to be sneaky.” 

“Your specialty.” 

“You know it.” 


	8. Going To The Club

Loki was fixing a hoop earring as she walked into the living room, heels in hand and finding that Peter had fallen asleep on the floor. 

“Thor, can you put Peter to bed?” Loki asked, going over to her chair and sitting down. 

“Why can’t you?” Thor called from the nearby bathroom. 

“I can’t lift a grown child in a dress,” Loki explained as she worked on getting her shoes on, they looked amazing but it took way too long to get the straps to look just right and magic could never do it either. 

“You could, you just don’t want to,” Thor said and stepped out, both siblings looking at each other. 

“You are not wearing that.” They spoke in unison. “Why not?” 

“We’re going to a high-end club and you look like you just rolled out of bed.” Loki huffed. “Do you at least own a tie or a button-up?” 

“This is a nice shirt.” Thor protested. 

“It’s a t-shirt, they won’t let you in looking like that. Take Peter upstairs and I’ll see if I can find something nice for you to wear.” Loki instructed. 

“Could you find a longer dress while you’re at it?” Thor asked as he went over to a still sleeping Peter. 

“It’s a mini-dress, it’s supposed to be short,” Loki stated. 

“Your heels are longer than your dress,” Thor grumbled and scooped Peter up. 

“A lot of men like it.” Loki walked over to a wall mirror and made sure her makeup was still good. 

“I don’t,” Thor said. 

“I’m not wearing it for you.” Loki adjusted her chest, making the crease between them a little longer. 

“How about a sweater?” Thor suggested. “Or a Pancho.” 

“I’m not covering myself up,” Loki stated, taking a tube of lipstick out of the purse that was sitting on a small table and applying it generously.

“Please? I don’t want to see a bunch of weird men googling over my sister.” Thor said. 

“That’s the point. I need information and Natasha taught me a few tricks.” Loki dropped the lipstick into the purse. 

“When did-but why would-I don’t want to know.” Thor groaned and walked away with Peter. 

x~x~x

“Do you really think we can figure out who Tony’s friend is by coming here?” Tugging at the collar of his shirt. 

“Yes and stop that.” Loki slapped Thor’s hand away. “You’re going to loosen your tie.” 

“That’s the point,” Thor said in a mocking tone. 

“Shut up and just follow my lead,” Loki said and walked to the entrance of the club. Thor took a moment to mimic the way Loki was swinging her hips before stopping when they got close. 

“Name.” A large man asked, looking at his clipboard. 

“Penny Williams.” Loki waved her hand and the man nodded, not seeing that one of the names was changed. 

“Welcome Miss. Williams,” The man stepped aside. “Is he with you?” He asked with a point of his thumb towards Thor. 

“Sadly.” Loki giggled as she walked in. Thor gave the guard a quick smile before catching up to Loki. 

“If you were going to magic your way into the club, why bother with the outfit?” Thor asked.

“I like to feel sexy sometimes, Thor,” Loki said. 

“I’m going to vomit.”

“Good.” Loki rolled his eyes when Thor pretended to gag. “Go chat up some women and see if you can get anything from them, I’m going to the bar.” 

“I don’t think you should be left alone,” Thor said, looking around and noticing that there were a lot more men than women in here. What kind of club did Loki call this? A gentlemen’s club? This didn’t feel very...gentlemen-ly. 

“I’ll be fine and I’ll let you know if I need you.” Loki gave a pat to Thor’s shoulder as a sign for him to leave. 

“Fine.” Thor looked around one more time before heading into the crowd. 

“Time to put on the charm.” Loki rolled her shoulders a little and went up to the bar. “Hello, can I have an Angry Orchard, please?” Loki asked, reaching into her purse to pull out her card. 

“Anything else?” The bartender asked, placing the opened bottle in front of Loki. 

“I heard that the one and only Tony Stark comes here, is that true?” Loki asked. 

“He used to, it’s been a good while since he’s come in. Rumor is that he took in a kid even after Pepper left him.” Loki gave herself a mental note to ask Thor who Pepper was. 

“Do any of his friends still come here?” Loki asked.

“If you’re trying to get into the Stark room, all you have to do is ask.” The bartender chuckled. “Let me check how it’s going and I’ll be right back with you.” 

“Thank you.” Loki giggled and watched the bartender walk away before turning around, trying to find Thor so she could fill him in. 

“What’s a lovely lady like yourself doing here alone?” A man asked, walking up to Loki. 

“Great.” Loki sighed, she knew there was a chance of this happening but it was more annoying than anything. 

“Name’s Allen.” 

“Penny,” Loki answered in a flat tone. 

“You lookin’ for someone? Cause I’m all you need.” Allen grinned.

“You need to find a better pickup line.” Loki scoffed into her drink. 

“How about I buy you a drink and try again?” Allen offered.

“No thank you.” Loki found Thor and gave him a wave. 

“I’m trying to be nice. Quit acting like a bitch.” 

“Trust me, if I was trying to be a bitch, you’d know.” Loki scrunched her nose at him. “You’re barking up the wrong tree and I suggest you walk away.” 

“Listen here-” Allen grabbed Loki’s arm and she was ready to smack him across the face when Thor’s hand was on the man’s arm. 

“If you enjoy having that arm attached to your body, you might want to let go,” Thor warned in a dark voice. 

“Fucking hell.” The man released Loki and walked away, grumbling to himself. 

“I could have handled it,” Loki said.

“I know, but you’d get kicked out if you slapped a man’s face off,” Thor said. 

“You have a point.” Loki fixed her dress. 

“Good news, we have room.” The bartender from before came back. “You look familiar, big guy.” He added to Thor. 

“Oh! This is Thor, he’s one of the Avengers.” Loki said as a whisper. “Can he come with me?” 

“Of course! A friend of Tony’s is a friend of ours!” The man laughed. “Follow me.” 

“They know Tony?” Thor asked and he and Loki followed the worker. 

“I’ll explain later and you can tell me about Pepper.” 

“Oh boy.” 


	9. A Want

“An absolute waste of my time!” Loki huffed as she barged into the house, heels in her hands once more. She loved wearing them, they made her legs look great, but they were not meant to stand or dance in for an extended period of time. “I spent an entire night talking to every single person in that room and none of them helped.” 

“I thought they were nice,” Thor said, taking off the hat one of the other men from the club gave him and hanging it on Loki’s coat rack. 

“That’s because they gave you things.” Loki huffed, dropping her shoes next to her chair. “How could all of them know Tony and not know who’ been watching Peter? Is everyone bad at communication?” 

“Tony probably didn’t get the friend till he went to the hospital and it doesn’t look like any of those people are the kind to visit him there,” Thor said with a shrug. 

“This should not be so difficult.” Loki took her hair out of the updo she had, rubbing her head to relieve the tension.

“I could just call the other Avengers.” Thor offered, going to the couch and picking up the remote. 

“If he wanted the other Avengers involved, he would have gone to them. He’ll just run at the sound of them.” Loki plopped down in her chair. 

“Then what’s our next move?” Thor asked, turning on the tv, flipping through the channels. 

“I honestly do not know at the moment. I’m just ready to put on sweatpants and sleep.” Loki sighed. 

“I thought you wanted to feel sexy.” Thor scoffed.

“I didn’t get to slap Allen’s face off, but I’ll slap yours.” Loki threatened. 

“If you can manage to get up, I’ll give you a free one.” Thor laughed. 

“You might want to take that back.” Loki chuckled and got up. “I might save that slap for later, I want tea,” Loki added with Thor looked at her with wide eyes. “Do you want any-Peter?” 

“He’s awake?” Thor placed the remote back on the couch and went to the kitchen’s entrance. 

“How long have you been up?” Loki asked.

“When did you guys leave?” Peter weakly laughed. “When Thor dropped me in the bed, I woke up and I haven’t been able to go back to sleep.” He added. 

“You dropped him?” Loki looked at Thor. 

“You told me to put him in bed.” Thor protested. 

“‘Put’ him in, Thor, the keyword is ‘put’ not, ‘let him fall from the heavens’.” Loki was now tempted to use her slap. 

“Where have you two been?” Peter asked. “You look like you went to a party.” 

“We went clubbing.” Thor corrected. 

“Don’t tell him that.” Loki sighed. 

“Isn’t that what it’s called when you go to a club?”

“That’s gross.” Peter made a face. 

“How is that-never mind. You need to go to bed and I need tea and a shower.” Loki said. 

“But I’m not tired.” Peter protested. “And don’t use magic on me, that’s cheating.” 

“Don’t complain about being tired later then.” Loki sighed. “I’m jumping in the shower real quick, don’t break anything,” Loki said, waiting until she got confirmation from both Peter and Thor before heading upstairs to her master bathroom. 

Loki found herself stopping in front of the room Peter was using. Would it be wrong to look in there to see if there was anything to help her? Probably. But she needed to know who Tony’s friend was. Loki slipped in and she went straight to the desk. Peter got himself a few notebooks, maybe he was writing in them. Loki opened the largest drawer in the desk and found a notebook sitting on top of everything. She looked over her shoulder before taking it out and flipping it open to a random page. 

Nothing but doodles. 

Drawings of his spider suit in different designs, things that looked liked monsters, an ‘S’ that was made out of straight lines. Nothing that told Loki anything helpful. She made it to the last few pages and she could feel her heart swell a little. Peter had been drawing out new outfits for her, dresses, skirts, pantsuits, they were all well designed and creative. Some of them were crossed out and improved next to it and one was circled several times with smiley faces around it. Looks like Peter found a final choice. 

Loki brought a hand to her face. 

Was she crying? 

Why was she crying? 

Why did Peter have to be such a good kid? 

“Damn him,” Loki whispered and returned the notebook where it belonged. “I’ll find who hurt you and I’ll make them pay.” Loki didn’t understand how she grew so close to Peter so quickly. What about him made him so...loveable? Something about him made Loki become protective of him. Maybe Loki was done being alone. Maybe she just wanted someone, anyone in her life. This was the most time she’s spent with Thor in a long time and she actually didn’t want him to leave. She wanted both of them to stay. She wanted...a family. 

“What is happening to me?” Loki asked herself, leaving the room and heading straight to the bathroom. 

Pushed aside her entire life. The only one she could cling to as a child, her mother, was killed. Everyone treats her with hatred and anger but these two don’t. Thor had his moments, but he is trying his best to make up for the past and is the most supportive out of all of the Avengers and Peter treats Loki like a person. Not something. Not a monster. He was a great, open-minded, kid. 

Loki finished cleaning up and put on some comfortable clothing, she wasn’t going to be able to go to bed at this rate. It was already six in the morning and worse comes to worst, she’ll just take a nap early that afternoon. She grabbed some more clothes from her room and went back down, finding Thor lounging on the couch, playing on his phone as the news played in the background. 

“Couldn’t find anything good to watch,” Thor said. 

“Here.” Loki dropped the clothes on Thor’s lap. “They should fit and be a lot more comfortable.” 

“Why do you have so many clothes in different sizes?” Thor asked as he got up. 

“It comes in handy when my body wants to take different forms,” Loki explained with a wave of her hand. “Where’s Peter?” 

“Library,” Thor answered, not catching the smirk forming on Loki’s lips as she took out her phone and started texting. 

“Could you do me a favor and get him? I want to know what kind of tea he wants.” Loki said, sending the message and pocketing her phone. 

“I feel like you only let me in your house so I can do things for you,” Thor grunted while getting up. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Loki practically sang and waited until Thor was in the room before slinking over and peeking into the room. 

“Peter?” Thor looked around the room, shouting when Peter suddenly fell in front of him. “Peter!”

“Hi, Mr. Thor.” Peter casually greeted, laying across the floor in a pose. 

“Why would you do that!? My heart almost stopped!” Thor was patting at his chest, turning when he heard Loki’s laugh. “Loki!” Thor stormed out of the room. “Did you plan this?” 

“I would never do such a thing.” Loki feigned innocence and started laughing once more. 

“That was awesome!” Peter jumped into the room. “I scared the God of thunder! Fear me!” Peter threw his arms up and went around the room. “All shall run when they hear the name, Peter…” Peter’s voice suddenly stopped and his arms drop, eyes going wide. 

“Peter?” Loki placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“ _ The temporary hero, Seather, has called for a public search for Spider-Man.”  _

“Loki, I think we found him.” Thor pointed at the tv. 

_ “He says that Spider-Man had been gone for a week and wants to be alerted of any sightings of Spider-Man by using the number below.” _

“Seather?” Loki gritted her teeth, turning her head when Peter ran away and upstairs. 

“Tony’s calling, what do I do?” Thor asked. 

“Ignore him, go to Peter, I’ll take care of this,” Loki stated. 

“Loki, you can’t-”

“I will take care of this.” 


	10. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes transphobia in the form of deadnaming and using the wrong pronouns

Loki could only feel rage as he stalked down the streets of New York, the heels of his boots clicking against the sidewalk, his caps blowing in the soft wind and the helmet he hadn’t worn in a long time shone in the sunlight. People would move out of his way, whispering to each other and recognizing him. He didn’t care. He was on a mission. 

He climbed up on top of a car and people started running off, not wanting to risk it. They could the air getting thick with tension and hatred. Something was going to happen and they didn’t want to end up being casualties of it. 

“Seather!” Loki screamed. “Seather!” He held out the word and could feel his throat scratching from the volume he was using. “Seather! Come out! Come out, you coward!” Loki heard people talking, trying to figure out why he wanted Seather. “Tell us! Tell us what you did you Spider-Man! Tell us what you did to a child!” The talking grew louder. “Seather!” Loki gritted his teeth when he saw, what was basically a blue Iron-Man suit, land in front of him. 

“Are you Loki?” The man, Seather, asked, his voice sounding rough behind the helmet that covered his head. “Tony said that you were with Spider-Man a week ago, care to explain?”

“You’re the only one that should do some explaining.” Loki flicked his hands out, knives coming out of his wrists. “He was crying at my door.” Loki went stiff when Seather started laughing. “Fine. Have it that way.” Loki lunged forward and used the car to launch himself to Seather, slashing a blade across his body. Seather held an arm up, letting the blade hit that before he caught Loki by the face and threw him aside. “Damn those machines!” Loki cursed after landing. 

Loki quickly rolled over when Seather jumped to him, stomach churning for just a second when he saw the dent in the road where Seather’s fist was and where his own face had been. Loki sprung back up and grabbed Seather’s head, yanking hard and getting the helmet off, telling him that it was a different design that tony’s normal suits. Loki threw the helmet, knowing it could be summoned back, but it was something at the moment. 

“Really?” Seather scoffed, not expecting Loki to kick a let out and slamming his foot into the side of his face. Loki didn’t have time to do anything else before Seather raised a hand and used the blaster in his palm to send Loki flying into a nearby building. 

“Oh, sod off.” Loki coughed out, tilting his head back and seeing that he was inside of a flower shop. “Sorry for the damage, call Stark industries and they’ll take care of it.” 

“Loki! Loki!” Thor’s voice could be heard shouting. 

“Great.” Loki sighed, pulling himself out of the rubble. 

“Loki!” Peter’s voice made Loki’s heart jump to his throat. 

“There you are!” Seather turned away from Loki and Peter stopped where he was, visibly shrinking. 

“Get him out of here!” Loki shouted. “I can handle this!” 

“You look like your handling this so well.” Thor scoffed. 

“We need to leave!” Peter cried out. 

“Patricia! Come here!” Seather snapped.

“Who?” Thor could only look around and Loki’s eyes went wide, everything finally clicking. Peter brought a hand to his neck, soft wheezing coming from behind his mask. 

“You piece of shit!” Loki ended up screaming the last part as he charged Seather. Seather stood his ground and swung a punch, not expecting Loki to duck under him and end up behind him. Loki held his fist before bashing his elbow against the back of Seather’s head, making him collapse. “He. Is. A. Boy!” Loki slammed his foot into the back of Seather with each word. 

“Loki! Loki, he’s not breathing!” Thor called out. Loki stopped, finding himself panting from effort. Thor was on the ground with Peter, who was curled up and holding his head. Loki turned and saw that a teenager had their phone out, recording everything. 

“Spider-Man is a man,” Loki stated right at the camera before rushing over to Thor and Peter. “Peter, Peter, it’s okay, I’m here,” Loki said softly. “You need to breathe, focus on that, only focus on that.” 

“We should take him to Tony, he’ll know what to do,” Thor said. “I know you said we shouldn’t get him involved, but this is more than us now.” 

“The one time you’re right.” Loki looked over his shoulder and saw that Seather was getting up. “You know where he is?” Thor nodded his head in response. “Lead the way.” Loki scooped Peter up and the two took off. 

“Get back here!” Seather shouted after them. 

“You’re pathetic, man.” The teenager said, zooming in on Seather’s face before sending the video out to the public. 

x~x~x

Tony laid in his hospital bed, trying to sleep but his eyes refused to stay closed. Something felt wrong in the air and his phone going off made the feeling worse. Maybe it was Thor finally calling him back. 

_ Seather is a transphobe _

Tony started coughing in shock, having to take a moment to catch his breath before opening the notification. He had his phone set to alert him of anything Seather or Spider-Man related so he could try to keep track as much as he could. 

A video started playing and Tony could only keep his eyes on Peter whenever he was on screen, seeing how he was shaking, and eventually falling to his knees. He was having a panic attack, did Thor and Loki know how to take care of him? What if they didn’t?

The video repeated and this time Tony paid attention to what was being said. Anger started to burn deep in his chest. What was Seather doing? What kind of a friend does that? What kind of person does that? How did he find out?

“Mr. Stark!” Peter’s bursting into the room shocked Tony and he wasn’t ready for Peter to suddenly jump on top of him and begin sobbing into his chest. 

“You need new friends,” Loki stated, his voice thick with hatred. 

“You can’t go in there!” A nurse was shouting as Thor came into the room.

“We need to talk to him,” Loki said before slamming the door shut in her face. 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Peter cried. 


	11. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter involves mentions of physical and emotional abuse and transphobia

“What kind of friends do you have!? I thought you were better than this!?” Loki was screaming as he stood at the end of Tony’s bed, Thor was only able to pick at his fingers and scrunch up in one of the chairs. Peter was still crying against Tony but it was only silent tears as he held onto the man to keep him grounded. 

“I am better than that,” Tony said, trying his best to keep his breathing even as his arms stayed around Peter, knowing that him staying calm would help Peter do the same. “Jacob wasn’t supposed to know about...that.” Tony wasn’t sure how to put it, there was no need to since they all knew what he meant. “All I told him was that Peter took medication, nothing else.” 

“Medication?” Loki and Thor shared a look. Tony put a hand over Peter’s ear, telling him to not listen. 

“Puberty blockers, they won’t let him on testosterone till he’s at least sixteen,” Tony said softly. “I’m guessing he’s been with you two the past week.” 

“He’s been with Loki, I’ve visited,” Thor said. 

“Loki’s been taking care of Peter?” Tony was having a hard time believing that. 

“He’s been doing pretty good. Peter likes the library.”

“He came to my house, crying and begging to disappear.” Loki went to the other chair in the room and sat down. “He wouldn’t tell me what your  _ friend  _ was doing and now...I fear the worst.” Loki could feel anger bubbling up again. “Why would you leave him with someone like that!?” 

“I didn’t know,” Tony said. “He was the only one without anything too busy in his life and was more than willing to help out.” 

“Is he one of those friends from the club?” Loki asked. 

“Yes,” Tony admitted. “And by the tone in your voice, I can tell you’ve been there.” 

“Bunch of ass-grabbing shit-heads,” Loki growled. 

“I’m past that part of my life,” Tony said, running a hand through Peter’s hair.

“Pepper leaving you probably helped that.” Loki scoffed. “Thor said that she left because you were hiding something from her.” 

“It is not my say to tell people about Peter,” Tony stated. “And she wouldn’t believe me when I said I was being faithful.” Tony’s mood dropped. “‘Once a playboy, always a playboy’.” Tony sighed. “Peter told her himself but we agreed to stay apart, there’s no relationship when there’s no trust.” 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Peter said, voice hoarse. 

“It’s not your fault.” All three adults spoke in unison. 

“I-I didn’t know what to do. I was scared and I don’t get scared.” Peter curled up a little. 

“What happened, Peter?” Loki asked. 

“You don’t have to say it if you’re not comfortable,” Tony added. “Or if you don’t want to say it to some of us.” 

“He found my binder.” Peter stared out at nothing as he spoke as if running on autopilot. “He thought it was a crop top and confronted me about it, saying that a fifteen-year-old boy shouldn’t wear something like that and that it was much too small and that was when he pulled me in by my shirt. Stretching out my collar.” Peter swallowed thickly. “He saw that I was wearing my other binder and he threw me to the ground. He asked if it was a bra and I said no and he kept screaming and screaming and demanding to know what it was and he threatened to call you and I didn’t want to bother you over something like that so...I told the truth, all of it.” Peter could feel Tony hugging him a little tighter, his own eyes starting to form tears. “He...He got so angry. I don’t understand why he was so angry.” 

“Cause he’s a bastard,” Loki grumbled very softly, rubbing at his head and fighting back his own tears. 

“He asked why I was Spider-Man when I wasn’t a man.” Peter’s voice cracked at that. “I told him I was and he slapped me. He said that little girls shouldn’t talk back.” 

“But you’re not-” Thor stopped when Loki held a hand up towards him. 

“He took my medicine, looked it up and threw them away.” 

“How long ago?” Tony asked.

“I haven’t had them for a few months, about a week after you got sick,” Peter answered and Tony had to bit his tongue, the anger clear on his face. “I didn’t know how to get them back and I just wanted you to get better. I was told that bothering you would make you worse.” 

“Loki said the same when you first showed up,” Thor added. 

“I thought we could handle it,” Loki said. “Now I don’t even know what I was thinking.” 

“I’m going to kick his ass, I swear to God,” Tony grunted. 

“He would...he hit me at any chance he got. I can take a hit but it starts to get worse after the same spot it hit over and over again, day after day in that suit. It gets exhausting to heal so much.” 

“He used the suit against you?” Tony looked like he wanted to be sick. 

“He just wanted me to behave and I don’t even know what I was doing wrong. I was just trying to be Spider-Man and that made him angry.” Peter started to cry again. “He kept punching and screaming and calling me that name over and over and over and-” Peter was now sobbing. “I hate him. I hate him.” 

“I’m here, Peter. I’m here.” Tony said as a tear fell down his cheeks. 

“I was scared, I was so scared.” Peter hugged Tony tightly. “I didn’t know what to do and it was getting worse as the days went by and I-I didn’t want to make you worse, I didn’t want to hurt you and I was told to live with him but I couldn’t, I couldn’t...so I just-I just ran.” Loki had tears rolling down his face as well and Thor was trying his best not to cry but failing. 

“I’m killing him. I’m going to kill him.” Loki got up. 

“You can’t go on your own, Loki, we already know you can’t do that,” Thor said. 

“I have to so something!” Loki shouted. “Everyone thinks he’s a hero when he’s a child-abusing monster!”

“They’re not going to think he’s a hero for long.” Tony gestured towards his muted tv, the news on and showing that Seather’s public opinion had gone down. 

“They’d cheer when I take off his head,” Loki said in a dark tone, the back of his hands going blue. 

“Loki, you’re better than that,” Thor stated as he got up. 

“I’m not.” Loki went to leave but Thor cut him off. 

“I want to bash his head in too, I want to hear him scream under my boot, but we can’t.” Thor looked at Peter. “We need to do this how the mortals do, it’s the only way to give Peter peace.” 

“Him being six feet under would be very peaceful,” Loki said. “What happened to you agreeing to let me stab him before? You were ready to grab your hammer and join.” 

“We need to do what’s best for Peter. We can’t fight his battles.” Thor looked at Peter. “No matter how much we want to.” 

“Thor, can you give me my phone? It fell to the floor when Peter jumped on me.” Tony asked, Peter quietly sniffing into his chest now. 

“I can’t stay here and do nothing,” Loki said as Thor got the phone and handed it to Tony. 

“We’re not,” Tony stated, dialing a number. “Hey Steve, I need a favor.” 


	12. Fight Back

“It’s all in his head.” Tony was explaining as a, what he assumed was, sleeping Peter was still laying on his chest. “He is very powerful with strength, agility, intelligence his spidey sense alerts him of danger but he is still a kid and the mind is the only enemy that is almost impossible to fight back.” 

“So being called…” Thor held out the word when Loki looked at him. “That name, took away his powers?” 

“His powers are still there, it’s just hard to function when everything else is fighting against you.” Tony let out a sigh. “I know how that works all too well.” 

“Captain America!? What are you doing here!?” A nurse gasped out in shock in the hallway. 

“I’m here to see the kids, is that okay?” Steve’s voice asked.

“Of course! Let me go check a few things and we’ll send you in.” 

“Do you mind if I peek in on my friend here?” 

“Of course!” There was a giggle before the door opened and Steve stepped into the room. “Loki?”

“We’ll explain later,” Thor said. 

“All you said was to come down and ask to see kids, what’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Like Thor said, we’ll explain later.” Tony kept a hand over Peter’s ear, trying his best to keep him asleep. 

“Is Peter okay?” 

“Later.” Loki huffed. 

“I need you to make sure everyone is distracted,” Tony said. “And I promise I’ll explain everything later and you can use me for a future favor that I won’t question.” 

“Fine.” Steve rolled his eyes and left the room.

“You got boy wonder to be a distraction?” Loki asked as soon as the door shut. “You got Mr. America for that?” 

“Everyone loves Captian America,” Tony said with a soft laugh. 

“But we came in without-why do we need-whatever.” Loki rubbed at his head. “Do we have a plan?”

“Go home, I’m going to get some shut-eye with Peter and I’ll call you when I have things figured out,” Tony said, already closing his eyes. 

“Tony, that’s not a-”

“I need sleep,” Tony stated, cutting Loki off. Loki just scoffed and stormed out, Thor following him. 

Tony wasn’t planning on sleeping but it hard for him to reopen his eyes and he ended up drifting off, softly snoring and not knowing that Peter had been awake the whole time and was now sneaking out of his hold and out of the room. 

x~x~x

Peter couldn’t get his mind to stop racing. It was spinning and screaming and aching and he just wanted to stop it and he didn’t at the same time. Tony was right. He was strong, he was powerful but his mind was being cruel. Seather was cruel. 

He found Thor and Loki walking down the street, Loki looking around and Thor talking to him as if trying to convince him of something. They had been so kind to him, even though he dropped in without warning. Loki understood and Thor was trying his best. Loki was strong and proud of who he is, never afraid of it and never letting it get in his way. 

Maybe Loki could help him. He’s willing to protect him, to stand up for him. He could show him how to get Seather’s voice out of his head, right? All he had to do was ask and-

“Loki!” Thor shouted out when Seather suddenly swooped down and grabbed Loki, throwing him to the ground, causing the pavement to crumble under him. 

“Where is she, you freak!?”

It wasn’t just him Seather was going after. He didn’t care that it was just him that was not what he wanted. He was just...an asshole. 

Peter shot out a web and grabbed a sewer grate, throwing it at Seather before Thor could even react. 

“He!” Peter screamed when Seather looked at him after getting hit. “I am a he!” 

“Patrica!”

“Peter!” Peter shot out another web, hitting the center of Seather’s chest and pulling himself towards the man. Peter got a few punches in on Seather’s still exposed head, having not bothered getting his helmet back. Peter managed to jump off of Seather when he blasted a hand laser towards him. Peter flipped in the air once before landing on the ground. “My name is Peter, and you’re a dick.” He stated. “Thor, get Loki out of here, I got this.” Peter got a smile from Thor before he ran over to his sibling. 

“Enough of this!” 

“You’re right, it has been enough.” Peter shot out two webs, catching an empty Taxi cab and he spun around, lifting the car and having it follow his turn. The Taxi was sent flying towards Seather and he flung himself up with it. Seather hit the car away but didn’t have time to get to Peter, who placed his hands on his face and flipped over, slamming his feet int the jetpack like structure on Seather’s back. Peter jumped off once more and grabbed Seather’s feet with webs and yanked Seather down to the ground, face first when he landed. “That was for Loki.” Peter glanced over, seeing that Loki was on his feet and was holding himself back from joining the fight. Peter felt his senses tingle in his head and he quickly jumped back to avoid getting punched. He slipped around Seather and when Seather swung his arm around, Peter caught it this time. “Not as easy to hit me now, is it?” Peter cocked back an arm and hit the heel of his palm against Seather’s jaw and turned around, holding Seather’s arm and flipping him over his shoulder. Seather caught himself on his feet and used the blaster on the hand Peter was holding, forcing him to fall back. 

“You are such a brat!” Seather grabbed Peter by the neck and lifted him. “I was just trying to do a favor for a friend and you had to be such a pain in the ass!” Peter kicked out his legs, trying to find a way out of this. “You-” Seather was cut off by something slamming into him and sending him flying while catching Peter at the same time. 

“You’re no friend!” 

“Mr. Stark!?” Peter said right before Tony broke out into a harsh coughing fit. 

“You-You okay, kid?” Tony asked between painful sounding coughs. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” 

“It’s weird being on the other side of that.” Tony weakly laughed. “I’ll be fine, my suit will take care of most of this. I just need to get that chest piece out.” Tony made a sound when Peter shot webs on his shoulder and spun him around several times. “Peter, what are you doing!?” Tony asked when he was sat down. 

“It’s for your own good.” Peter patted the top of Tony’s head before taking off, seeing that Seather was back up. “Chest piece, chest piece, chest piece,” Peter said to himself as he got close, dodging the punches Seather was throwing, getting an eyeful of the end of a gun Seather made his hand into before he pushed it up. “Chest!” Peter shouted and punched directly into the center of Seather’s chest, hand going into it and sparks flying out, burning his hand. Peter yanked his hand back, seeing that there were burn marks on his hand but his flesh was fine since there was no pain when he moved it. Peter hopped back when Seather fell over.

“Why can’t I move!?” Seather shouted. “Why can’t I move!?” Peter rolled Seather to his back with a foot, grabbed the gun hand and yanking it off. He pressed his foot to Seather’s chest and he aimed the gun at his face, the laser still functional from the wires. 

There was a heavy tension in the air, police cars had decided to show up and they all watched with Thor, Loki, and Tony. All of them were waiting for the gun to be fired, they were all waiting for the worst and there was an audible gasp when Peter fired. 

“Wh-What?” Seather stuttered out, the ground next to his head had a burn mark on it. He flinched when dropped the gun near his head as well. 

“I am more of a man than you ever will be,” Peter stated and walked away, waving to the police to let them know it was clear. 

“I’m proud of you, kid,” Tony said and Peter nodded his head, sniffing. 

“Are you crying?” Loki asked.

“Manly tears,” Peter said.

“I’m still not yeeting you,” Thor said with a laugh, getting Peter to as well both of them stopping when Tony started coughing. 

“We should get him back to the hospital,” Loki said. 

“We could untie me,” Tony suggested with an eye roll. 

“I got him.” Thor bent down and threw Tony over his shoulder. 

“Are we serious? I can walk, I’m-” Tony started to cough again. “Okay, nevermind, carry me.” 


	13. A Strange Family

“I can’t believe you used me as just a distraction,” Steve grumbled as he sat next to Tony’s hospital bed. “I could have helped.”

“You did help.” Tony chuckled, breaking out into a fit of coughs. 

“You’re getting worse,” Steve said. “You shouldn’t have gone out and pushed yourself.” 

“Peter’s okay now...so it’s fine.” Tony was struggling to breathe. “If-If I don’t make it. Please keep Peter safe.” 

“Don’t talk like that.” Steve sat up. “You’ll be fine, you’ll get better.”

“Promise me....” 

“Tony.”

“Sorry to butt in.” Loki stepped into the room. “Can I have a moment with Tony, alone?” 

“No,” Steve said.

“Please. I have something important to tell Tony.” Loki and Steve just stared at each other for a moment. 

“It’s okay,” Tony said, letting out another cough. 

“You owe me two favors now and one of them is getting better,” Steve said before getting up, making sure to give Loki a warning glare as he stepped out. 

“When’s the wedding?” Loki smirked.

“Shut up.” Tony groaned. 

“He’s cute.”

“Do not.” Tony cleared his throat. “Did you come here to mock me...on my deathbed?”

“I would never do that.” Loki locked the door behind him. 

“Loki?” The confusion and shock were thick in Tony’s voice. 

“No one told me what your ailment was.” Loki started to walk over to Tony’s bed, showing that he had been hiding a bucket behind his back. “I managed to get a peek at your medical records.” Loki stopped next to Tony and looked down at him. 

“Loki...what are you-”

“And we have all apparently forgotten that I do magic.” Loki cut Tony off. “Not to type or level as that Strange fellow and while he may be a doctor, he’s a human one.” Loki placed a hand on Tony’s chest. “You have an infection that you caught while in space. You have a living parasite in your lungs and simple mortals can’t do anything about it.” Loki’s hand started to glow green. “But I am no mortal.” There was a moment before Tony started to cough again, lunging forward and vomiting into the bucket Loki handed him. Tony spat a few times and grimaced at the sight of what came out of him. Why was it so green? 

“What?” Tony sniffed, feeling a thousand times better already. “What did you do?” 

“You’re welcome.” Loki took the bucket back. “I’ll be hosting dinner tonight, you’ll be receiving a group text from Peter here soon, I hope to see you there.” Loki walked out of the room, unable to stop himself from smiling as Tony started laughing with joy. 

x~x~x

“There is no way you made this,” Natasha said as she held out a dress. “You cheated, didn’t you?”

“I have a lot of free time on my hands.” Loki chuckled. “But I could use a cheat so it’ll fit you.” 

“You’re kidding.” Natasha hugged the dress. “You wouldn’t.” 

“I could also make one that’s more your style. I’ve heard you adore red.” 

“Is it the hair?”

“Maybe.” 

“I made a crepe!” Peter shouted happily as he rushed into the room, holding a plate above his head. “Loki! Loki!” 

“I thought Tony and Steve were cooking,” Loki said, having to hand off his drink to Natasha so he wouldn’t drop it when Peter gave him the plate. Tony and Steve offered to cook since Loki had saved Tony and kept Peter safe and had made it basically impossible to say no.

“They are, but I wanted to help. Check it out! It’s a crepe!” Peter pointed and was bouncing as he watched Loki take a bite. 

“It’s delicious.” Loki smiled and Peter pumped his hands with joy, taking off once more. Loki spat the crepe back onto the plate and made a face. He took his drink back and had a good gulp of it. “Salty.” He explained as Natasha laughed at him. 

“Excuse me, may I speak with Loki?” Stephen asked Natasha. 

“Of course.” Natasha gave Loki a wink as she stepped away, taking Loki’s plate to dispose of the evidence. 

“What’s with the wink?” Loki only got a laugh from the woman. 

“Tony told me that you saved his life,” Stephen stated. 

“What of it?” Loki took a sip from his drink, wishing that it was much stronger. 

“How did you know what to do? I looked at the records and couldn't tell what it was.” 

“Thor got the same type of infection when we were younger. As Gods, it was more annoying than anything but mother took care of it so I used the same spell on Tony.” Loki said with a shrug. 

“I see.” Stephen hummed. 

“Oh shit.” Clint cursed right after something shattered as he and Bruce were holding up a table they had been carrying from one of the rooms so everyone could sit in the living room together. 

“That better not have been my vase, it’s a price-” Loki stopped his scolding when Stephen used the Eye of Agamotto to turn time back a little, just enough for the vase to be fixed.

“Consider it a thanks for saving Tony.” Stephen nodded at Loki and went over to the other men, guiding them so they wouldn’t break anything else. Loki could feel his cheeks warming up a little and he quickly finished his drink, his eyes wandering on their own.

“Were you looking at Mr. Strange’s butt?” Peter asked, sliding down from a web, causing Loki to almost choke on his last swallow. “That’s gross.”

“Get down and shut up!” Loki scolded. 

“Okay.” Peter hopped down. “Mr. Thor! Loki was-” Peter’s shouting was stopped by Loki slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“I will give you some sweets I have hidden if you keep that information away from my brother,” Loki said with a smile when the others looked at him. Peter nodded his head and was released. 

“Mr. Strange!” 

“Peter!” 

“Food’s done!” Tony announced and walked in, carrying a large tray while Steve had one on each hand. 

“I can’t believe we got dressed up to eat breakfast for dinner.” Clint laughed. 

“I didn’t want to risk being underdressed,” Bruce said, helping pass out plates and napkins. 

“Peter, what did you want to tell me?” Stephen asked as everyone settled down. Peter looked at Loki and started whistling. 

“Let’s eat!” Tony shouted over everyone again and started serving the food. 

Hours went by and slowly, one by one, the Avengers left Loki’s home. Starting with Clint who apologized for the vase real quick before heading out when Loki glared at him. Natasha and Bruce left next, Natasha getting Loki’s number so they could talk dresses some more and Bruce got the number as well so they could discuss suits. Steve left with a quick hug to Tony, saying that he’s glad he’s okay and Tony started slapping Loki’s arm when Loki gave him a look. Stephen left next, taking one of Loki’s hands with both of his own before heading out, making it so that it was Tony’s turn to give a look. Peter had disappeared at some point between Natasha and Steve leaving, meaning Tony had to go searching when he was ready to go. 

“Have you two seen Peter? I’m ready to head out and I’m sure he misses his old room.” Tony asked as he went into the kitchen.

“I think I saw him go into the library,” Thor said, taking a stack of freshly cleaned plates and putting them into a cupboard. He stopped and looked at Loki, the siblings sharing a mischievous grin. Loki quickly took out his phone and starting typing. “He has a chair he likes to sit in, should be in the back corner.” 

“Alright, and Loki, thank you, seriously, thank you,” Tony said.

“It was just a simple infection.” Loki waved a hand, his message sending.

“I meant about what you did for Peter.” Tony corrected. “You won’t be getting him out of your hair for a long time.” He added with a chuckle. 

“I think I’ll live,” Loki said, trying to hide a smile. 

“I’ll be seeing you guys later.” Tony waved and went off towards the library, Thor and Loki waiting for a few moments before taking off as well. They snuck up to the door and leaned in, seeing Tony looking around. 

“Peter? Peter are you in-Ah!” Tony let out a shout as Peter landed right in front of him, posing like he’s done before. 

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, smiling when Thor and Loki could be heard laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on my first take of a Marvel-based fic.  
> Look out, though. I miiiiight have another idea that involves our bois and some Greek Gods that may come out soon ;)


End file.
